Fiddling with Fates
by simgirl90
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are looking forward to a nice long vation after they deafeted Sailor chaos but for some reason Serena's old enimes keep popping and fates and destinies are being chanced.What is going on and to top that off some off their old eneimes fro
1. Eternal Mini moon and Saturn

All the scouts were at the park relaxing and talking about some of their past missons." And remember that time I was afarid to jump over the bolting horse"giggled Rini "Yeah I can't belive you couldn't jump over a stupid bolting horse"laughed Serena "Well how about you meatball head"teased Amara "Can you jump over a bolting horse" "Why does that matter"asked Serena "Well if you can't jump over a bolting horse you shouldn't tease Rini she had to face here fear and now she can jump over a bolting horse perfactly"Said Hotaru "So I guess your saying I 'm not brave now Hotaru is that right am I just Serena to you now I"hurt" Whined Serena "No No NO Serena thats not anything like I meant your really brave when you rescued me and Rini from that creature Misstress Nine and if you haden't I wouldn't have become Sailor Saturn"Said Hotaru."Chibi"answered Chibi Chibi. "Oh arent you sweet"said Trista and Michelle cooed over the happer now three year old."Yeah but now there are no more enimies to fight for now"Said Raye "Yeah no more battles for the Sailor Scouts"Said Mina."Look we have to go"said Amara and Michelle."Chibi needs her nap"."Yeah we better take off too" said Raye,Amy,Mina,Lita and Trista "we are about to die of hunger"Said Mina." Later guys" said Serena " I Promised I would take Rini and Hotaru to the mall" she said."Come on guys "Called Serena."Don't be bossy meatball head"teased Rini "why you little ungreatful brat" shouted Serena

Later at the mall

The girls were sitint down have lunch when it was interupted by people screaming and running out of bloomingdales.They all jumped up and ran to a near by dark coner and saw Jedite causing trouble "Thats Jedite I deafeted him ages ago how did he get back" said Serena "I don't know and I don't care but lets transform"said Hotaru. SATURN CRYSTAL POWER

,MOON COMIC DREAM ACTION, MOON ETERNAL POWER

"Hey were back were bold and maybe even beatiful we're in you face and your just going to have to deal with games over nega trash nobody likes a party pooper and nobody invited you. I'm Sailor Saturn golden star of death and desturtion in the name of Saturn I will punish you. I'm Sailor Mini Moon Golden star of the feature moon and I will punish you.I'm Sailor Moon Golden Star of love and justice and in the name of the moon I shall punish you... again."

"Hello again Sailor moon looks like you got more worthless Sailor Scouts don't worry I destory them right now so your death will be long and painful just like mine was" he said shoting great balls of negitive energy at them it smashed Hotaru's glaive and broke Rini wand."Oh no" they both cried "My wand"cried Rini "My glaive " shouted Hotaru "Now we are both powerless what are we going to do"they both wondered kneeling down beside their broken treasures."You shall become eternal Sailor Scouts"said a fimilar voice."Queen Serenity" They both said "yes my dears but I'm only here in your loving mermories take these new brooches and say eternal Mini moon power and eternal Saturn power and you shall become eternal just like sailor moon"she said calmly."Right"they both said. "ETERNAL MINI MOON POWER" "ETERNAL SATURN POWER".Rini transformer walls of pink light forming around her making her sleves puffy and pink her leatard was plain with a little two ruffle skirt apeared under one ruffle with lighter pink another with darked as her pink sailor collar slide over her shoulders a glowing star was holding it together instead of a circle.To make the finishing touchs instead of a pink bow in the back two pink ribbions flowed behind her and her boots where now all white except for the top which were lined with pink.She spoon around once hitting her pose for the moon. Hotaru's transformation was the same as Rini's but her suit came out as purple. Hotarus's glaive was restored and Rini had a new wand "Comes on lets help Sailor Moon"said Rini "Thanks Queen Serenity"called Hotaru

Where the battle was Serena need all the help she could."PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK" yelled Rini here hearts distracting Jedite "Little runts go away" he shouted shouting an energy ball at them "Nice try Nega scum now let us try"they yelled together "PINK SUGAR HEART ACHE"Yelled Rini a single heart shot out from her wand and them a blinding light sourred Jedite."What the"he shouted. "Now turn "shouted Hotaru "SILENCE CLAP SMASH"she shouted slaming her glavie on the ground it sent up a silent wall surround Jedite "Sailor Moon nows your chance." screamed Rini. "Right STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THREAPY KISS" yelled Serena sendin gher postive waves out to Jedite "DARN YOU SAILOR MOON" he yelled until he in moon dust. "We better get the other scout in on this" said Serena "Right"chimed in Rini and Hotaru.

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

Please Review Sailor fans.


	2. Raye and Hotaru's vison

"Are you totally sure that it was Jedite" Asked Raye."Yeah I'm totally sure he ever said the same corny things"Said Serena. "You said that creature was from one of your eariler missions I was pretty sure the monster we fought we one of those daimon pods from Docter Tomoe" Said Amara."This is just too wired"Said Amy "I wonder what could be going on monsters we have already defeated popping up again what could be going on"."Chibi"said Chibi Chibi."Not now darling"said Michelle. "Chibi Chibi Chibi"Chibi Chibi earged."Sorry Sweet pea"Said pluto giving her a gentle pat on the head. "CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI" she screamed.Everyone turned to see what she complaing about but it was just Raye and Hotaru but they were both having visoins. "Raye must be seeing soming"Said Diana

Inside Raye and Hotaru's Vision

A woman in the shadows commands come out oppisite soilders.A dark thick smoke appeared four young girls appered. One with blue hair started "Nabu clone of Mercury at your service" A girl with red hair spoke next "Catherine clone of Mars", After words a girl with dark black hair steped forward "Morgan clone of Jupiter" Last a girl with blond hair said sweetly and cheerfully "I'm Isthar clone of Venus at your service" One more flash of smoke appered "And I am Sin clone of the moon." "What is you misson"asked the woman in the shadows. "To change fates so that our fates will be different"they all answered."And what must we do to do so"Asked the woman again. "By distroying the Sailor Soilders.

Raye and Hotaru eyes snapped opened "We have a new enemy"they said at the same time."they want to change fates and destines"Said Raye."And to do so they have to destory the sailor soilders with an oppisite force"Said Hotaru."Changing fate now thats just plain stupid"Said Amara. "Do you think that it has anything to do with me and Hotaru becoming Eternal?"asked Rini."Maybe but we have to stay on our toes Sailor Soilders"Said Trista "Right"answered Everone "CHIBI"yelled Chibi Chibi.

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

Please Review Sailor Fans


	3. Eternal Sailor Scouts

Rini,Hotaru and Chibi Chibi were spending the night with Trista,Amy,Raye,Mina and Lita they where supposed to be helpimg figure out why they had become eternal but they where to busy playing around and touching things inTrista's huge mansion.But it was time to sleep now they where all curled up in the room they shared when they came to visit Trista.Chibi's eyes popped open she knew that sound it was the sound of people screaming and that meant that the Sailor Scouts where needed. She climed onto the bed where Hotaru was sleeping. "Chibi" she said loudly she even picked up her eye lids. No help from Hotaru,she thought she climbed down to teh sleeping bag where Rini was sleeping "Chibi"yelled. No help from Rini either unless,Chibi smiled to herself there was one thing seh did that made her get what she wanted all the time she opened her mouth wide and let out the most blood cruddling shrik that make your ear drums rattle "CHHHHIIIBIIIIII". Rini and Hotarus heads both shot up to see what Chibi she ponited towards the window they ran to the seal and what the saw amazed them both Pallapalla was going around making trouble "Come on lets transform"shouted Rini "ETERNAL SATURN POWER"yelled Hotaru. "ETERNAL MINI MOON POWER" screamed Rini "CHIBI CHIBI CRYSTAL POWER"shouted Chibi Chibi.

PallaPalla sure was making a mess of things out there she was rolling people over on her balancing ball and shooting out peoples dream mirrors right and left and making terrfing illisons until "SATURN SILENCE CLAP" yelled Hotaru.The wave of silence knocked Pallapalla off her ball who's there.She asked angrily. "WE ARE SAILOR SCOUTS THE CHAPIONS OF JUSTICE"yelled Hotaru "WE SHALL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL LIKE YOU"shouted Rini."ON BEHALF OF SATURN AND THE FUTURE MOON WE SHALL PUNISH YOU"They yelled toegether."Hello again you sailor pest"said Pallapalla "this time i'll defeat you" "I don't think so para freak"said Hotaru "SATURN SILENCE WALL CLAP" Pallapalla doged easily and shot great waves of energy at Rini,Hotaru and Chibi. They doged until one hit them. they lay on the ground dazed."Need a hand"Said a fimallair voice.It was sailor Mars but now she was Eternal and so where the rest of the scouts. "MARS FIRE SNAKE"yelled Raye.Fire in the formation of a snake slithered towards Pallapalla."Ouch"she screamed. "MERCURY HAIL STORM BLAST"shouted Amy.Tons of tiny ice balls pelted aganist Pallapalla."JUPITER THUNDER CYCLONE" "VENUS LOVE CHAIN SWORD"yelled Mina and Lita. "PLUTO CRONOS CYCLONE" Yelled Trista."URANUS EARTH SWORD BLAST,NEPTUNE SEA FLOOD"Yelled Michelle and Amara."You stupid Sailor Scouts ruined my fun"screamed Pallapalla right before she dissolved into nothing. "THANK YOU GUYS"said Rini and Hotaru "CHIBI"screamed Chibi Chibi. As teh scouts where walking home they didn't notice Nabu watching them.

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

PLEASE REVIEW SAILOR FANS.

AND TO HORSE LUVAR MY FAVORITE SCOUT IS SAILOR MOON.


End file.
